Gear boxes such as transfer cases will often require a system for the delivery of lubrication to various components within the gear box housing. For example, in a transfer case the bearings that rotatably support the various shafts within the transfer case housing need a steady supply of lubrication in order to prevent heat damage. Additionally, other components such as chains, gear sets and other torque transfer elements also need a steady source of lubrication. Typically the system for delivery of lubricant involves using a lubrication pump to pressurize and force the lubricant through a delivery arrangement to specific locations within the gear box housing. In vehicle transfer cases oftentimes the input shaft will have a longitudinally extending bore with various radial outputs for delivering lubricant from the longitudinal bore to a specific location within the transfer case housing. A pump is used to pressurize the lubricant and deliver it through the longitudinal bore that extends through the shaft. The pump is typically a gerotor type pump that is classified as a fixed displacement pump. A disadvantage of using a gerotor pump is that there can be a relatively high power loss associated with this type of pump. In some applications this high power loss is unacceptable. The objective of the present invention is to provide a lubrication pump that will deliver lubricating oil with a reduced power loss as compared to conventional style pumps.